only friend or more ?
by hatake momo-chan
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura adalah teman sejak kecil, seiring berjalannya waktu, rasa cinta pun tumbuh diantara mereka tanpa mereka sadari. My first fanfic! mohon bantuannya!
1. Chapter 1

ONLY FRIEND OR MORE?

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

STORY © HATAKE MOMO-CHAN

RATED: T (TEEN)

GENRE: ROMANCE/FRIENDSHIP

WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPOS, IDE PASARAN, GAJE, DE EL EL

HAPPY READING!

"KYAA! Sasuke-_kun_!"

Jeritan-jeritan kagum terdengar membahana di dalam sebuah gedung sekolah elit di Konoha. Semua siswi di sana terus meneriaki satu nama yang tak asing lagi di telinga. Sasuke Uchiha, dia adalah seorang pemuda tampan yang telah membuat semua siswi tergila-gila dengan ketampanannya, termasuk author? *lupakan yang terakhir =,=*

Seperti biasa, pagi ini Sasuke tengah berjalan malas melewati koridor sekolah untuk sampai ke kelasnya, kelas XII-A. Sasuke sedikit risih ketika semua _fans_-nya menjerit-jerit tak jelas dan terus meneriaki namanya. Bahkan sekarang para _fans_-nya itu sudah berani mengerubuninya, sehingga langkahnya pun terhambat.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Sasuke-_san_!"

"Uchiha-_san_!"

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu pun memutar bola matanya bosan, "Bisakah kalian menyingkir?"

Bukannya menyingkir, mereka malah semakin mengerubuni anak bungsu Uchiha ini. Sudah habislah kesabaran Sasuke, ia pun menghela napas panjang.

"Aku bilang menyingkir!" perintah Sasuke agak keras, dan berhasil membuat para penggilanya itu menyingkir perlahan-lahan karena sedikit ketakutan.

Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya dan tak mempedulikan penggemarnya yang kecewa. Baginya mereka bukanlah hal yang harus diperdulikan, karena mereka bukanlah siapa-siapa baginya. Baginya, mereka hanyalah pengganggu. Kira-kira begitulah pemikiran sang Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Sasuke-_kun, ohayou_!" sapa beberapa orang siswi yang berada di dalam ruang kelas menyambut kedatangan sang pangeran sekolah.

"Hn." Dan seperti biasa, Sasuke hanya menjawab sapaan dari mereka dengan singkat dan datar. Sebelum ia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, ia melirik seorang gadis bermahkota _pink_ panjang yang berada di pojok kelas.

Gadis bermahkota _pink_ itu adalah Sakura Haruno, ia adalah teman kecil sekaligus tetangga Sasuke. Sakura sangat dekat dengan Sasuke. Karena kedekatannya itu, dia sering sekali dibully oleh _fans_ Sasuke.

Karena penasaran dengan apa yang Sakura lakukan di tempat duduknya, Sasuke pun menghampirinya. Sasuke sudah berada di samping gadis Haruno itu, namun sang gadis tak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke dan masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Kenapa tak menyapaku?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar.

"Sasuke-_kun_, sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" Sakura bertanya balik seraya menutup buku komik yang tadi ia baca.

"Sejak tadi." Jawab Sasuke, "Kenapa tak menyapaku?" lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah datang, hehe!" cengir Sakura.

Sasuke mencubit pelan kedua pipi _chubby_ Sakura dan terkekeh, "Jadi kau lebih memilih komik dari pada temanmu ini?"

"A... aduh, Sasuke-_kun! Itt... tai_!" ringis Sakura dan segera membalas perbuatan Sasuke dengan memukul perutnya. Karena balasan Sakura, dengan spontan Sasuke langsung melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Sakura dan memegang perutnya yang sedikit sakit. "Rasakan itu!" rutuk Sakura.

Sakura yang menyadari kalau mereka tengah ditatap, tidak, lebih tepatnya Sakuralah yang ditatap dengan tatapan tajam oleh sebagian siswi yang berada di sana langsung menghentikan candaannya bersama teman kecilnya. Sakura membuang mukanya ke samping untuk menghindari tatapan tajam dari 'mereka'.

Sasuke mengelus lembut puncak kepala Sakura dan mulai berjalan ke tempat duduknya yang berada di barisan depan. Siswi-siswi yang berada di sana hanya bisa gigit jari melihat sikap Sasuke yang begitu berbeda ketika bersama gadis _pink_ itu.

Sementara Sakura, dia pun melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda itu. Wajahnya sedikit memerah mengingat apa yang tadi Sasuke lakukan. Tangan Sakura menyentuh bekas elusan lembut dari teman kecilnya itu dan tersenyum tanpa menghilangkan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Waktu kegiatan di sekolah sudah usai dan itu adalah waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh mereka, tentunya para siswa dan siswi yang menuntut ilmu di sana. Sore itu, cuaca di sana cukup dingin ditambah dengan salju yang turun dari langit.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" panggil Sakura pada teman kecilnya itu.

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh sebagai respon dari panggilan Sakura.

Tanpa menghentikan langkah, Sakura mulai membuka perbincangan diantara mereka, "Aku kesal..."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Aku tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran _fans_-mu yang selalu saja mengganggu kita jika sedang bersama. Seharusnya, kau sebagai idola mereka harus menasihati mereka agar mereka tak mengganggu kita." Jelas Sakura panjang kali lebar kali tinggi?

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Rasanya, semakin lama waktu kita untuk bersama semakin sedikit..." ucap Sakura sedih.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menggenggam tangan dingin Sakura karena tak memakai sarung tangan. Walaupun sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya, tapi tetap saja hal itu membuat wajah Sakura kembali memerah.

"Hari ini cuaca begitu dingin..." ujar Sasuke seraya memasukan tangan Sakura yang ia genggam ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Iya..." ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum manis.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah mereka yang bersebelahan. Mereka saling berpamitan dan berjalan memasuki rumah mereka masing-masing.

"_Tadaima_!" ucap Sakura yang baru saja memasuki rumahnya.

"_Okaeri_!" sambut seorang wanita yang tak lain adalah ibu Sakura, "Sakura, nanti tolong belanja, ya!" lanjut sang ibu yang bernama Mebuki Haruno.

Sakura mengangguk dan hendak berjalan ke dalam kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua rumahnya. Setelah memasuki kamarnya, ia pun menggantung tas sekolahnya kemudian mulai mengganti bajunya. Setelah mengganti baju seragamnya dengan _t-shirt_ pendek berwarna merah yang dilapisi oleh sweter berwarna putih dan rok pendek, Sakura juga memakai stoking panjang karena akan pergi keluar dengan cuaca dingin, ia pun segera keluar dari kamarnya dan hendak menemui sang ibu.

"_Kaasan_, mana daftar belanjaannya?" tanya Sakura kepada ibunya yang sedang memasak makan malam.

"Ada di atas meja makan beserta uangnya." Jawab Mebuki tanpa menghentikan acara masaknya.

"_Kaasan_, uang ongkosnya mana?" tanya Sakura yang bingung karena uang yang ada di atas meja makan tak cukup untuk biaya menaiki kendaraan umum, mengingat jarak dari rumahnya ke pasar swalayan yang cukup jauh.

"Kau akan diantar Sasuke." Ujar Mebuki.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti, "Hn, ya.."

Setelah itu, Sakura mulai bersiap-siap dan hendak pergi ke kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Ketika hendak keluar rumah, gadis _pink_ itu melihat teman kecilnya sudah berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya sambil memainkan sebuah kunci, mungkin kunci mobilnya, mengingat terdapat sebuah mobil terparkir di dekat pemuda berparas tampan itu.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Sakura seraya berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke kemudian berjalan dan memasuki mobilnya.

Sakura juga ikut berjalan mengikuti Sasuke. Setelah memasuki mobil, Sasuke duduk di jok pengemudi, sedangkan Sakura duduk di jok depan di samping Sasuke. Mobil pun mulai melaju. Tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka dan itu membuat suasana jadi sedikit canggung.

Karena tak nyaman dengan suasana tersebut, Sakura pun mulai membuka pembicaraan yang tak penting, "Be... besok ulangan biologi, ya?"

"Hn." Sasuke meresponnya seperti biasa.

"..."

"..."

Suasana kembali hening.

"Sasuke-kun, kita sebaiknya bagi tugas, jadi cepat selesai!" ujar Sakura mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke menyetujui.

Sakura pun menjelaskan apa saja yang harus mereka beli di swalayan itu. Setelah mengerti, mereka pun segera melakukan tugas masing-masing. Sasuke mendapat tugas yang berat-berat, seperti membeli beras, buah-buahan dan sebagainya. Sedangkan Sakura, dia membeli bumbu dapur.

Ketika Sakura tengah memlih-milih bumbu dapur instan yang ada di salah satu rak di sana, sebuah tangan dengan sengaja mendorongnya, alhasil gadis beriris emerald itu terjatuh ke lantai.

"i_ttai na_! Kenapa kau melakukan itu?!" ringis Sakura seraya memprotes perbuatan sang pelaku. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah mendorongnya dengan sengaja itu. "Karin?"

Seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkaca mata tengah berdiri di hadapan Sakura, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya, angkuh. Dia adalah salah satu _fans_ fanatik Sasuke. Gadis ini bernama Karin Uzumaki.

Dan dengan tiba-tiba, kedua tangan Sakura di cengkram kuat oleh teman Karin, Shion. Karena suasana di sana yang cukup sepi, jadi memudahkan Karin dan Shion untuk melakukan sesuatu terhadap Sakura.

Sakura yang masih dengan posisi duduknya hanya bisa meringis kesakitan ketika Karin menjambak rambut _pink_ panjangnya yang terurai. "_Ittai_..! He... hentikan!"

"Rambutmu ini sungguh indah... saking indahnya, rasanya aku ingin sekali memotongnya..." ujar karin dan memainkan sebuah gunting yang berada di tangannya.

"Ja... jangan!" Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tanpa sadar air matanya pun sudah membanjiri kedua mata dan pipi putihnya.

"Bukankah waktu itu aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak mendekati Sasuke lagi?!" ucap Karin penuh amarah seraya mengencangkan jambakannya.

"_Ittai_... hiks... hiks..."

"Kau benar-benar cengeng!" ucap Karin dan hendak memotong rambut _pink_ Sakura.

"Hentikan!" sebuah suara yang sangat mereka kenal telah berhasil menggagalkan aksi Karin dan Shion.

Di ujung koridor berdirilah seorang pemuda tampan beriris _onyx_ yang sangat mereka kenal tengah menatap Karin dan Shion dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Seketika itu juga, Karin dan Shion jadi merasa ketakutan karena baru kali ini mereka melihat Sasuke Uchiha tengah menatap mereka penuh amarah.

Dengan perasaan takut, Karin dan Shion pun menghampiri Sasuke dan hendak meminta maaf.

"Sasuke-_kun_,_ gomen_-" sebelum Karin menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sasuke sudah memotongnya.

"ENYAHLAH DARI HADAPANKU! DAN JANGAN PERNAH MUNCUL LAGI DI DEPANKU!" bentak Sasuke dan membuat kedua fans fanatiknya itu bergidik ketakutan. Dengan terpaksa, Karin dan Shion pun pergi dari sana.

Sasuke segera menghampiri Sakura yang masih terduduk dengan badan yang masih bergetar ketakutan.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke sangat khawatir dengan keadaan teman kecilnya itu. Dan ia baru ingat jika teman kecilnya itu adalah orang yang mudah stres. Sasuke memposisikan dirinya agar sejajar dengan Sakura dan dengan penuh kasih sayang, Sasuke memeluk Sakura. Terlihat jelas bahwa Sasuke tengah mengkhawatirkan Sakura, semua itu tercetak jelas di wajah tampan Sasuke. Untuk menenangkan Sakura, Sasuke mencoba untuk mengelus-ngelus pucuk kepala Sakura, dan itu berhasil. Kini keadaan Sakura sudah mulai tenang.

Setelah merasa keadaan Sakura sudah cukup tenang, Sasuke pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menggendong Sakura ala_ bridal style_. Semua pengunjung di swalayan menatap Sasuke yang tengah menggendong Sakura dengan tatapan heran, aneh, iri, dan kagum.

Sedangkan Sasuke, dia memasang wajah jaim andalannya. Sasuke hendak membawa Sakura ke dalam mobilnya agar dia bisa beristirahat. Setelah sampai di mobil, Sasuke membaringkan tubuh lemah Sakura di jok depan yang sudah ia mundurkan posisinya.

"Sakura, kau istirahatlah... biar aku yang belanja..." ujar Sasuke dan mengecup lembut kening Sakura. Sementara Sakura sudah terlelap ke dalam mimpinya. Sasuke pun menutup pintu mobilnya dan tak lupa menguncinya.

Perlahan-lahan Sakura mulai membuka kelopak matanya, "Ngh?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dimana seorang pemuda tampan tengah berkonsentrasi menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke khawatir tanpa menghilangkan konsentrasi mengemudinya.

Sakura mengangguk lemah, "Ya..."

Sasuke mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, "Jika kau masih takut, pegang tanganku."

Sakura menatap Sasuke sebentar dan langsung menggenggam tangan besar Sasuke. Hangat, itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"_Gomen ne_ Sakura, karena aku..." ujar Sasuke lirih seraya mengencangkan genggamannya, "... karena aku kau jadi seperti ini..." lanjutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku sudah baikan!" seru Sakura seraya menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang tengah tersenyum manis dengan ekor matanya dan bergumam pelan, "Manis..."

"Nah, _minna-san! Sumimasen,_ karena _sensei_ terlambat! Tadi _sensei_ menolong nenek-nenek yang akan menyebrang!" jelas seorang pria berambut perak dan memakai masker, Kakashi Hatake. Dia adalah seorang guru biologi, dan sering terlambat dengan alasan yang sama dan tak masuk akal, seperti membantu nenek-nenek yang sedang menyebrang atau tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan.

Semua murid di kelas XII-A yang sudah terbiasa dengan _sensei_ mereka yang satu ini hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Dan hari ini ada murid baru, Hyuga-_san_ silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu!" jelas Kakashi.

Seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo panjang dan beriris lavender tengah berjalan anggun memasuki kelas. Semua siswa melihat kagum gadis indigo itu, kecuali Sasuke yang sibuk dengan acara membaca bukunya.

"_Ha-hajimemashite, wa-watashi no namae wa Hinata Hyuga, desu. Do-dozou yoroshiku onegaishimasu.._" ujar gadis bernama Hinata Hyuga itu tergagap karena malu.

"Hyuga-_san_, kau duduk di sebelah Sakura Haruno!" jelas Kakashi, "Haruno-_san_, angkat tanganmu!" lanjutnya.

Sakura yang tengah duduk di pojok kelas pun mengangkat tangannya, "Ya, _sensei_!"

Hinata mulai berjalan menuju tempat duduknya di sebelah Sakura. Setelah Hinata duduk di sebelah Sakura, Sakura segera menyapanya dengan ramah.

"_Ohayou_, Hinata!"

"_O-ohayou_, Haruno-_san_..." Hinata membalas sapaan dari Sakura dengan sopan.

"Panggil Sakura saja!" seru Sakura seraya tersenyum ramah.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti, "Wa-wakatta, Sa-Sakura-_san_.."

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu di Konoha High School. Berbagai kegiatan dilakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat, seperti pergi ke kantin, tidur, atau sekedar mengobrol bersama teman. Seperti halnya Sakura dan Hinata yang tengah mengobrol seraya memakan camilan yang tadi mereka beli di kantin sekolah.

"Hinata, apa ada orang yang membuatmu jatuh cinta di sekolah barumu ini?" tanya Sakura sambil sesekali memakan permen coklatnya.

Wajah Hinata terlihat jadi memerah setelah Sakura bertanya, "I... itu... itu..."

"Berarti ada, ya? Siapa orangnya? Mungkin saja aku bisa membantumu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang menggoda.

"A-ano... Di... dia... dia..." wajah Hinat semakin memerah karena malu.

"Apa orang itu sekelas dengan kita?" tanya Sakura semakin penasaran.

Hinata mengangguk dengan wajah yang masih merah, "Ehm!"

Sakura melihat ke sekeliling ruangan kelas, di sana hanya terdapat dirinya, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru yang tengah tertidur pulas dan Sasuke. "Apakah orang itu kini berada di kelas kita?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"..." Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, malah kini wajahnya menjadi super merah.

"Berarti dia berada di sini! Dan aku tahu siapa orangnya!" seru Sakura.

Hinata yang mendengar hal itu hanya mengangguk dengan wajah merah karena malu.

"Jadi kau suka padanya, ya?" tunjuk Sakura ke arah seorang pemuda yang duduk bersebelah dengan Sasuke, Naruto Namikaze.

"Bu-bukan dia, ta-tapi, orang yang di sebelahnya..." ujar Hinata malu-malu.

"Berarti..." gumam Sakura seraya melihat ke arah teman kecilnya, Sasuke. "Kau menyukai... Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak, kenapa ia merasa kesal ketika tahu kalau Hinata menyukai teman kecilnya itu. Padahal ia tak pernah marah ketika tahu gadis lain menyukai Sasuke. Tapi Hinata berbeda, Hinata adalah gadis yang cantik, manis, baik, dia juga punya tubuh yang ramping. Berbeda sekali dengan Sakura. Mungkin begitulah pemikiran Sakura.

"I-itu namanya, ya?" tanya Hinata malu-malu.

"Ja... jadi, kau menyukai Sasuke-_kun_, ya..." gumam Sakura pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Hinata.

"Sa-Sakura-_san_, kau memanggilnya dengan _sufiks_ –_kun_? Be-berarti kalian teman dekat, ya?" tanya Hinata masih dengan rona merah di kedua pipi putihnya.

"Ya, kami itu teman kecil dan bertetangga!" jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum.

"A-aku jadi i-iri..." ujar Hinata.

Sakura mengibaskan kedua tangannya, "Ti-tidak, kami tidak punya hubungan apapun, kok! Tenang saja!"

Hinata hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Apa kau mau kuperkenalkan pada Sasuke-_kun_?" tawar Sakura ramah.

"Ta-tapi aku ma-malu..." ucap Hinata tak yakin.

Tanpa seizin Hinata, Sakura langsung menarik tangan Hinata agar mengikutinya dan berhenti di depan sang pemuda Uchiha. Tentu saja hal itu membuat wajah Hinata jadi memerah.

"Ayo, Hinata!" ujar Sakura, tapi lebih tepatnya adalah perintah.

Mau tidak mau akhirnya Hinata harus angkat bicara, "_O-ohayou, ha-hajimemashite wa-watashi no namae wa Hi-Hina_-"

Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata dengan ketus, "Bukankah tadi kau sudah memperkenalkan dirimu pada semua murid?"

"_Go-gomen-"_

Lagi-lagi Sasuke memotong perkataan dari gadis cantik itu dan membuat sang gadis kecewa, "Siapa suruh kau meminta maaf?"

Hinata menundukan kepalanya sedih, "..."

"Sasuke-kun, jangan berkata dengan ketus, dong!" Sakura memprotes sikap Sasuke yang tidak patut untuk dicontoh.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat padat dan tidak jelas.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura seraya mengelus-ngelus punggung Hinata berusaha menenangkan teman barunya itu.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa..." jawab Hinat seraya tersenyum pahit.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide brilian terlintas di otak Sakura, "Sasuke-_kun_, hari minggu besok kau mau ikut tidak ke taman hiburan?" ajak Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Boleh." Jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar.

"Hinata, besok kau berdandan yang cantik, ya" bisik Sakura di telinga Hinata.

Keesokan harinya...

Sakura dan Sasuke tengah berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang masuk taman hiburan. Mereka tengah menunggu seseorang. Akhirnya orang yang mereka tunggu-tunggu datang juga. Sakura melihat kagum ke arah Hinata yang berpenampilan bak seorang putri.

Hinata memakai baju terusan selutut berwarna ungu muda. Di beberapa bagian bajunya terdapat pita berwarna pink. Rambut indigonya ia gerai dan di pasangi bando pita berwarna ungu muda.

"Hinata, kau cantik!" puji Sakura kagum.

Hinata hanya tersenyum malu, "_A-arigatou_, Sa-Sakura-_san_."

Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya, 'Kenapa dia tak bereaksi?' batin Sakura kecewa ketika melihat Sasuke tak bereaksi ketika melihat Hinata yang berpenampilan cantik.

Hinata juga kecewa karena Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun. Jangankan berkata, berekspresi saja tidak.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Sakura berdering, "_Moshimoshi? Kaasan_, ada apa? Tapi, aku... Oh, ya sudah.."

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Teman-teman, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemani kalian, tiba-tiba saja ada kepentingan keluarga. _Gomennasai_, kalian bersenang-senanglah!" ujar Sakura cukup panjang.

"Kalau begitu aku juga ak-" belum Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya, Sakura sudah memotongnya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau temani Hinata, ya! Awas kalau tidak! Kalau kau menolak aku akan memberitahu kepada semua orang tentang rahasiamu!" ancam Sakura tajam.

Sasuke hanya pasrah jika sudah menyangkut rahasianya, "Hn."

"Nah, sudah, ya! _Jaa, mata ashita_!" pamit Sakura kemudian pergi.

SAKURA'S POV

Sebenarnya aku tidak pergi, aku hanya pura-pura pergi agar mereka bisa berduaan, dan aku akan melihat mereka secara diam-diam. Memang menyenangkan, tapi di dalam hatiku rasanya sakit ketika melihat Sasuke-kun bersama gadis lain selain diriku.

Sekarang kulihat mereka sudah memasuki taman hiburan. Aku juga memasukinya tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke-_kun_, karena Hinata sudah kuberitahu rencana ini, jadi dia sudah tahu.

Dan kini mereka hendak menaiki suatu wahana, dan wahana yang akan mereka naiki adalah... _roller coaster_? Sungguh wahana yang tidak romantis, menurutku...

Setelah menaiki _roller coaster_, mereka pun duduk di sebuah kursi taman. Kulihat tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka. Aku pun segera mengirim pesan pada Hinata agar ia menawarkan untuk membelikan minuman. Setelah itu, kulihat Hinata pergi untuk membeli minuman mungkin?

Dan kulihat Sasuke-_kun_ beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri di sana.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering, aku segera mengangkat telepon dari... SASUKE-_KUN_?! Dengan ragu-ragu akhirnya kuangkat panggilan masuk darinya, "_Mo-moshimoshi_?"

"Dimana kau?" tanyanya.

"A-aku..."

Kuintip Sasuke-_kun_ dari balik pohon yang menjadi tempat persembunyianku. Apa?! Gawat! Dia berjalan ke sini! Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Dasar pembohong." ujar Sasuke-_kun_ yang tahu-tahu sudah ada di hadapanku. Aku hanya bisa menelan ludahku, takut.

Kini aku bersender ke pohon yang ada di belakangku. Sementara Sasuke-_kun_ yang kini berada di hadapanku tengah menyeringai. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan ke pohon di kedua sisi kepalaku sebagai tumpuannya. Jarak diantara kami hanya 10 cm. Jantungku berdegup kencang dan wajahku sedikit memerah.

"Sasuke-_kun_, menjauhlah! Cepat temui Hinata, dia pasti mencarimu!" ujarku seraya mendorong tubuh kekarnya.

"Aku tidak peduli" ucap Sasuke-_kun_ kemudian memajukan kepalanya seraya memiringkan kepalanya.

Aku terbelalak tak percaya ketika Sasuke-_kun_ mencium bibirku lembut. Wajahku jadi sangat merah karenanya. Ini adalah ciuman pertamaku dan aku melakukannya dengan... Sasuke-_kun_?!

BRAK!

Kudengar sebuah suara seperti cangkir yang jatuh. Dan mataku kembali terbelalak ketika melihat Hinata yang tengah berdiri di belakang Sasuke-_kun_ dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, sedih, marah, terkejut, di blender jadi satu? *lupakan yang terakhir =,=*

Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku segera mendorong tubuh Sasuke-_kun_ agar menjauh dan berhasil.

"Hinata, ini... aku bisa jelaskan..."

"Sakura-_san_ dan Sasuke-_san_, apa yang..."

END OF SAKURA'S POV

Tanpa mereka bertiga sadari, seorang gadis bermata ruby tengah menyeringai ke arah mereka...

TO BE COUNTINUE...

_Author's cing-cong: tadinya mau dibikin one shoot, tapi kepanjangan. Jadi berchapter, deh! Menurut kalian gimana? Bagus, ga? Pokoknya harus bilang bagus! Awas kalo kagak! (ngancem) *Ditabokin readers* Author tepar*_

Cuplikan next chapter

"Hinata, tunggu! Ini salah paham!"

"Sasuke-_kun_, Hinata adalah teman perempuanku satu-satunya!"

"Hinata, kenapa kau..."

"Sakura, mulai sekarang Hinata adalah temanku!"

"Sa-Sakura-_san_, aku sekarang berteman dengan Karin-_chan_."

"Sasori Akasuna, itu namaku"

_Author's cing-cong: Readers, samapai di sini dulu, ya! Sampai jumpa di chapter dua nanti, bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

ONLY FRIEND OR MORE? (LAST CHAPTER)

CHAPTER 2

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

STORY © HATAKE MOMO-CHAN

RATED: T (TEEN)

GENRE: ROMANCE/FRIENDSHIP

WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPOS, GAJE, DE EL EL

HAPPY READING!

"Sa-Sakura-_san_ dan Sasuke-_san_, apa yang..." ucap Hinata tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Bibirnya bergetar, sedangkan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Hinata, tunggu!" teriak Sakura ketika dengan tiba-tiba Hinata pergi dengan bercucuran air mata. Tadinya Sakura akan berlari menyusul Hinata, namun sebuah tangan kekar mencengkeram tangan Sakura.

"Untuk apa kau mengejarnya?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Tentu saja untuk menjelaskan kepada Hinata apa yang sebenarnya!" jawab Sakura sedikit panik karena kehilangan jejak Hinata.

"Tidak perlu dijelaskan juga sudah jelas" ujar Sasuke dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Jelas apanya?! Hinata adalah teman perempuan yang aku punya satu-satunya!" ucap Sakura sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya, kesal. "Karena kau, aku jadi tak punya teman perempuan!" Sakura tak sengaja membentak Sasuke karena saking kesalnya. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, dengan spontan ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Cengkeraman di tangan Sakura pun terlepas. "Sasuke-_kun_, _go-gomennasai_... Tadi aku..." sesal gadis _pink_ itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu memang benar... Kau tak punya teman perempuan gara-gara aku. Jadi, mulai sekarang jangan dekati aku lagi." Ujar Sasuke datar namun sangat menyakitkan indra pendengaran Sakura. Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang terperangah dengan ucapan Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke sadar, teman kecilnya itu tak punya teman perempuan karena dirinya. Semua gadis pasti tak suka dan enggan berteman dengan gadis Haruno itu karena dia selalu berada di dekat sang pangeran tampan, Sasuke Uchiha.

Kini Sakura masih diam tak bergeming, kepalanya tertunduk, menatap tanah yang berhiaskan rumput hijau di bawahnya. Kedua tangan Sakura bergerak untuk memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat. Air mata sudah menganak sungai di kedua pipinya. Sedih, sudah pasti.

"Hiks... hiks... hiks..."

"Aku berangkat!" ujar seorang gadis berambut _pink_ hendak berpamitan kepada sang ibu.

Setelah mendengar balasan dari sang ibu, Sakura pun segera berjalan hendak berangkat ke sekolahnya. Kini, ada yang berbeda dengan gadis itu. Kedua matanya sembab karena tak henti-hentinya menangis kemarin. Dan ada satu lagi yang berbeda, ia tak berangkat bersama teman kecilnya, Sasuke.

Sakura menyadari kalau ada orang di belakangnya yang juga tengah berjalan. Karena penasaran, ia pun membalikan tubuhnya. Dan begitu terkejutnya ia mendapati sang pemuda Uchiha-lah orang itu. Mereka saling bertatapan. Sakura menatap Sasuke sedih, sedangkan Sasuke menatap Sakura tanpa ekspresi dan berjalan melewati teman kecilnya itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kemarin saat kau mengatakan hal itu... kau bercanda, kan?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, "Aku serius." Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa memperdulikan isakan yang keluar dari mulut gadis Haruno yang membelakanginya.

"KYAA! Sasuke-_kun_!" jeritan-jeritan kagum kembali terdengar tatkala pemuda berparas tampan itu memasuki gedung sekolah.

Sakura memandang Sasuke yang tengah dikerubuni _fans_-nya dari jauh. Sakura menyunggingkan senyum pahit. Ia menghela napas panjang dan mulai berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Ketika memasuki kelasnya, Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika semua siswi menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Mereka sesekali berbisik.

"Dasar gadis kurang ajar! Kau mengkhianati temanmu sendiri!" seorang gadis bermahkota merah menghina Sakura seraya melemparkan bulatan kertas ke arah Sakura.

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Karin, ia berusaha untuk menahan isakannya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika tiga orang gadis mencegatnya, mereka adalah Karin, Shion, dan... Hinata?

Sakura tertegun ketika melihat Hinata bersama Karin, "Hinata, kenapa kau..."

"Sakura, mulai sekarang Hinata adalah temanku!" ujar Karin dengan sombong.

Merasa tak percaya, Sakura menatap Hinata meminta penjelasan.

"Sa-Sakura-_san_, aku sekarang berteman dengan Karin-_chan_..." ujar Hinata.

"Hinata, apa kau bercanda?" tanya Sakura tak percaya, "Mana mungkin kau berteman dengan gadis yang suka mem_bully_ gadis yang lebih lemah darinya?!" lanjut Sakura.

"Jaga bicaramu, Sakura-_san_!" ujar Hinata sedikit membentak, "Kau tidak boleh bicara sembarangan! Faktanya kau lebih kejam!"

Sakura benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hinata, "Hina... ta?"

"Kau dengar? Nyadar diri, dong! Ngaca!" bentak Karin. Semua siswi tertawa mendengarnya.

Sakura menundukan kepalanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, takut. Kini ia tak bisa menahannya, tinggal menghitung detik maka cairan bening itu akan segera keluar.

"Kenapa? jangan-jangan nangis? Dasar cengeng!" ejek Karin seraya mengayunkan tangan kanannya, hendak menampar Sakura. Namun sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"Hentikan." Ujar seorang pemuda _baby face_ berambut merah.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Karin. Semua yang ada di sana tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari tontonan yang tak bisa dilewatkan tersebut.

Sakura yang berada di belakang pemuda tampan itu juga terperangah kaget. Ia tak mengenal pemuda itu.

"Aku anak baru." Jawab pemuda _baby face_ itu menjawab pertanyaan Karin. Kemudian ia melepaskan tangan Karin dengan kasar.

"Hei gadis _pink_, bisa tolong antar aku ke ruang guru?" pinta pemuda itu kepada Sakura.

"I-iya!" Sakura mengangguk dan mulai berjalan bersama pemuda tampan itu.

Karin dan teman-temannya memandang mereka kesal. Bukan hanya mereka, seorang pemuda beriris _onyx_ tengah menatap tak suka pemuda yang berjalan bersama Sakura.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, e..."

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sakura, pemuda itu berkata seraya tersenyum ramah, "Sasori Akasuna, itu namaku"

"Sasori, terimakasih karena telah menolongku!" ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum ramah.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasori sambil menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Aku Sakura Haruno!" jawab Sakura. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, lantas Sasori pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya. "Nah, Sasori kita sudah sampai!"

Sasori menyunggingkan senyumannya, "Sakura, _arigatou_."

"_Douita_, Sasori!" Sakura menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. "Sasori, sudah dulu, ya! Aku harus pergi!" pamit Sakura seraya pergi meninggalkan Sasori yang tengah berdiri di depan ruang guru.

"_Watashi no namae wa_ Sasori Akasuna" ujar Sasori tengah memperkenalkan dirinya di hadapan seluruh murid XII-A.

"Akasuna-_san_, kau duduk di sana! Bangku kosong yang ada di barisan keempat!" tunjuk Kurenai sensei ke arah bangku kosong yang ada di depan Sakura.

Sasori yang sudah mengerti pun segera berjalan ke tempat yang di tunjuk sang guru. Sasuke mendelik kesal ketika pemuda briris _hazzel_ itu duduk di sampingnya. Sasori yang melihat tatapan dari sang pangeran sekolah tetap berekspresi datar seperti biasanya. Toh, dia tidak merasa punya masalah dengan Sasuke.

Sakura menatap punggung tegap Sasuke yang berada di depannya. Sasuke seperti orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Dadanya kembali sesak ketika mengingat kejadian kemarin.

Sementara Sakura sibuk dengan pikirannya, Hinata yang duduk di samping Sakura diam-diam melirik Sakura dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

Waktu istirahat pun tiba, Sakura beranjak dari kursinya dan hendak menemui Sasuke untuk meminta Sasuke agar semuanya kembali seperti semula.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" panggil Sakura seraya berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya.

Bukannya merespon, Sasuke malah mengacuhkan panggilan Sakura dan langsung pergi entah kemana.

"Tu-tunggu!" ujar Sakura hendak mengejarnya, namun tiba-tiba ia tersandung sesuatu dan terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap. "A-aduh!"

"Wah, sepertinya Sasuke tengah marah padamu, ya?" ejek seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah Karin. Dan dialah sang pelaku yang menyebabkan Sakura terjatuh.

Sakura segera berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk rok dan seragamnya yang sedikit kotor, "I-itu bukan urusanmu" ujar Sakura dengan suara bergeta.r

"Wah, jadi kau sudah berani melawan, ya!" seru Karin seraya menyeringai diikuti tertawaan siswi-siswi lain yang berada di belakangnya.

"Kalian pengecut, kalian bisanya hanya main keroyokan!" Sakura mulai melawan walaupun dengan suara bergetar. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya agar bisa melawan.

"'Pengecut'? Kau bilang kami 'pengecut'?" Karin mengkerutkan alisnya seraya melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sakura, "Kalau begitu kau akan rasakan pembalasan dari kami karena telah mengatai kami pengecut!"

Karin pun melayangkan tangannya hendak menampar pipi Sakura. Sakura menutup matanya takut.

PLAK!

'Kenapa tidak sakit?' batin Sakura karena tak merasakan apa-apa ketika karin melayangkan tamparannya. Karena penasaran, Sakura pun membuka matanya. Gadis _pink_ itu terperangah tak percaya ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hina.. ta?" panggil Karin tak percaya ketika Hinata melindungi Sakura. Bukan hanya Karin, semua siswi yang ada di sana juga menatap heran beserta kaget atas aksi Hinata. "Hinata, kenapa kau melindunginya? Cepat minggir!" Bukannya meminta maaf, Karin malah membentak Hinata.

"A-aku adalah teman Sakura-_san_, jadi... aku harus melindungi temanku..." ucap Hinata disertai dengan isakan.

"Jadi kau masih menganggapnya sebagai temanmu setelah apa yang telah dia lakukan padamu?!" bentak Karin tak percaya.

"Le-lebih baik hanya memiliki seorang teman yang tulus menyayangiku dari pada memiliki banyak teman tapi tak menyayangiku..." ucap Hinata dengan bibir bergetar.

Sakura terharu melihat temannya itu bersedia melindunginya. 'Hinata...'

Seorang pemuda tersenyum bangga seraya menatap Hinata tanpa mereka sadari. Pemuda itu berdiri di depan pintu kelas XII-A yang terbuka.

"Oh, jadi itu pilihanmu!" ujar Karin dan hendak menampar Hinata.

Namun dengan sigap, Sakura mencengkeram tangan Karin, "Hentikan!"

"Kau! Menyebalkan!" umpat Karin seraya menarik tangannya kembali dan pergi diikuti teman-temannya.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"A-aku baik-baik saja Sakura-_san_..." jawab Hinata seraya menyeka air matanya.

"Kenapa kau melindungiku?" tanya Sakura kembali.

Hinata tersenyum tulus ke arah Sakura, "Karena kita teman..."

"Hinata, soal waktu itu... Aku minta maaf..." ujar Sakura lirih.

"Aku memaafkanmu,kok! Lagi pula sepertinya Sasuke-_san_ menyukaimu!" seru Hinata.

Sontak, wajah Sakura langsung memerah ketika mendengar perkataan Hinata, "Ma-mana mungkin!" . Wajah Sakura langsung menjadi murung, "Sasuke-_kun_, dia mungkin sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi..."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian?" tanya Hinata prihatin, mengingat tadi Sasuke mengacuhkan Sakura. "Sakura-_san_, ceritakanlah padaku..." pinta Hinata.

Sakura pun menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi padanya dan Sasuke kepada temannya, Hinata. Hinata mendengarkan cerita Sakura dengan seksama.

"Oh, jadi begitu..." Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

Sasuke tengah terduduk santai menyandar pada pohon sakura yang berada di halaman belakang sekolah. Sesekali Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Ia mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Sasuke-_san_?" panggilan seseorang telah membuatnya sedikit kaget.

Dengan spontan, Sasuke menoleh ke samping untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah mengganggu ketenangannya. Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya heran ketika melihat seorang gadis yang ia kenal tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke cuek.

"A-aku ingin kalian kembali seperti semula" ujar Hinat ragu-ragu.

"Tidak." Tolak Sasuke ketus. Ia berpikir jika ia kembali bersama Sakura, gadis itu tidak akan pernah mendapatkan teman perempuan.

"Jika kau kembali bersama Sakura-_san_, Karin-_chan_ dan teman-temannya akan lebih mudah untuk menindas Sakura." Jelas Hinata mulai berani mengemukakan isi hatinya.

"..." Sasuke tak membalas perkataan Hinata. Ia kembali mencerna perkataan Hinata.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Sakura-_san_, jadi... pikirkanlah baik-baik keputusanmu" ujar Hinata kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Memang Hinata mengatakan semua itu dengan sedikit tidak ikhlas, karena ia masih menyukai Sasuke. Sebenarnya di dalam hati kecilnya, ia begitu sakit ketika mengatakan semua itu.

Sore itu, Sakura hendak pulang karena kegiatan di sekolahnya telah usai. Kini ia pulang sendiri tanpa ada teman kecilnya yang selalu pulang bersamanya.

"Sakura?" panggil seorang pemuda _baby face_, Sasori.

"Sasori, kau pulang jalan kaki?" tanya Sakura merespon panggilan dari Sasori.

"Mau pulang bersama?" ajak Sasori ramah.

Sakura mengangguk, "Boleh!"

Sakura merasa kaget ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menggenggam tangan kanannya. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke samping, matanya membulat tak percaya ketika melihat teman kecilnyalah yang menggenggam tangan mungilnya. "Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasori yang berdiri di samping kiri Sakura mendelik kesal ke arah Sasuke. 'Pengganggu!' batinnya kesal.

"Ayo pulang." Ujar Sasuke seraya berjalan yang diikuti Sakura karena tangan kanannya di genggam Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Kenapa..." tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura... Aku akan melindungimu..." ujar Sasuke seraya mengeratkan genggamannya.

Sasori yang tidak mau kalah langsung menyusul mereka dan ketika berada di samping Sakura, ia langsung menggenggam tangan kiri Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura melirik kedua pemuda tampan yang menggenggam tangannya itu bergantian. Wajah Sakura memerah malu karena ulah kedua pemuda tampan itu. Ia benar-benar senang Sasuke sepertinya telah kembali seperti semula, dan sekarang baru kali ini ia dekat dengan pemuda lain selain Sasuke dan keluarganya.

Hangat, itulah yang Sakura rasakan ketika berada di dekat mereka berdua.

"Sakura, kau mau mampir dulu untuk makan sesuatu?" ajak Sasori pada Sakura.

Sakura terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Boleh, lagi pula aku sedikit lapar."

"Kalau begitu kita makan itu saja" tunjuk Sasori ke arah sebuah kedai ramen yang ada di pinggir jalan.

Sakura mengangguk tanda setuju, "_Wakatta_!"

Kini mereka tengah duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan oleh pemilik kedai tersebut. Sasuke duduk di samping kanan Sakura dan Sasori duduk di samping kiri Sakura.

"Pa, ramennya 2 porsi, ya!" ujar Sasori kepada sang pemilik kedai, Teuchi.

"Hei, bukan 2 tapi 3 porsi" protes Sasuke pada Sasori.

Sasori memandang Sasuke tak suka, "Emang siapa yang mengajakmu kesini, hah? Aku kan hanya mengajak Sakura!"

"Aku kesini atas kehendakku sendiri, jadi jangan berpikir yang macam-macam" Sasuke membalas perkataan Sasori dengan ringan namun penuh penekanan.

Sakura yang menjadi pembatas diantara mereka hanya bisa bengong melihat sikap mereka yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Sakura, kau aku traktir, ya!" tawar Sasori seraya menggeser tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan gadis beriris _emerald _itu.

Karena kesal, Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sasori dengan sekuat tenaga hingga tersungkur dari kursi panjang yang mereka duduki. "Ups, aku tidak sengaja" ujar Sasuke seraya tersenyum jahil.

Sasori menatap Sasuke penuh dendam, "_Baka!_"

"Sasori, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

Sasori yang sudah kembali duduk pun memasang tampang imutnya, "Aku tak apa-apa, kok! Sakura-_chan_!"

"Eh?" Sakura menatap Sasori heran karena tiba-tiba pemuda berambut merah itu memanggilnya dengan _sufiks_-_chan_.

"Pesanan sudah datang! Silahkan dinikmati!" seru seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pelayan di kedai tersebut, Ayame.

Kini di depan mereka sudah tersaji tiga porsi ramen yang masih panas, terlihat dari asap yang masih mengepul dari mie berkuah kaldu sapi itu.

"_Itadakimasu_!" seru Sakura dan Sasori semangat seraya memulai menyantap ramen yang kelihatan lezat itu. Sasuke juga ikut menyantap ramennya.

"Sasuke, kau bayar sendiri!" ujar Sasori, lebih tepatnya perintah di sela-sela acara makannya.

"Tidak diperintah juga aku akan membayarnya sendiri." Balas Sasuke sedikit kasar.

"Kalian ini, bisakah kalian diam? Aku bosan mendengar celotehan kalian yang memekakan telinga itu!" protes Sakura kesal karena dari tadi terus mendengar pertengkaran dari Sasuke dan Sasori.

"Baiklah, Sakura-_chan_!"

"Hn"

"Sudah, ya! Aku sampai di sini,_ Jaa_!" pamit Sasori seraya berjalan berbelok.

"_Jaa_! Sasori!" Sakura membalas ucapan pamit dari Sasori.

Kini Sakura tengah berjalan bersama Sasuke. Sebelah tangan mereka masih saling bertautan satu sama lain.

"Sakura, aku minta maaf karena mengacuhkanmu..." ujar Sasuke lirih.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, kok!" Sakura menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

Wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah melihat senyuman gadis bermarga Haruno itu, "Aku suka padamu..." ujar Sasuke spontan.

"Oh, aku juga menyukaimu! Kita kan teman, tentu harus saling menyukai!" ucap Sakura enteng.

'Dasar gadis bodoh, aku itu tadi menyatakan persaanku!' batin Sasuke kesal. Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Bukan itu maksudku..."

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura lemot.

"Aku..."

TIIN! TIIN!

Sebuah suara klakson mobil telah berhasil memotong perkataan Sasuke. Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam berhenti di samping mereka. Lantas, mereka berdua pun menghentikan acara berjalan kakinya.

Sasuke mendecih kesal, "Sial!"

Kaca mobil perlahan-lahan terbuka memperlihatkan seorang pemuda tampan berambut _raven_ dan berwajah mirip dengan Sasuke. Dialah Itachi Uchiha, dia adalah kakak Sasuke.

"Itachi-_nii_!" sapa Sakura seraya tersenyum ramah.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sasuke ketus dan tak sopan kepada kakaknya.

"Sasuke, kau benar-benar tak sopan, setidaknya panggil aku kakak" komentar Itachi, "Ayo masuk, kita pulang bareng!" ajak Itachi kepada mereka berdua.

"_Wakatta_!"

"Hn."

Setelah berada di rumahnya, Sakura segera pergi ke kamarnya dan langsung mengambil ponselnya untuk mengirim pesan pada seseorang.

**To: Sasuke-kun**

**Tadi kau mau bilang apa?**

Setelah menulis pesan tersebut, kemudian Sakura menekan tombol yang bertuliskan '_send_' di ponsel layar sentuhnya. Tak lama kemudian, datang pesan balasan dari Sasuke.

**From: Sasuke-kun**

**Tidak jadi. Besok akan kukatakan.**

"Memangnya, apa sih yang akan kau katakan?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura ingat akan perkataan temannya, Hinata.

'Sepertinya Sasuke-_san_ menyukaimu...'

Sakura berpikir keras untuk mencerna perkataan Sasuke tadi, 'Aku suka padamu...'

SAKURA'S POV

Jika pernyataan suka Sasuke-_kun_ tadi bukan karena suka sebagai teman, berarti... Ah, mana mungkin! Tapi, jika itu benar dan besok dia menembakku, aku harus jawab apa? Apakah aku punya perasaan lebih dari teman terhadap Sasuke-_kun_?

Oh, ya! Aku ingat aku punya majalah yang isinya ada artikel tentang ciri-ciri orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera mengambil majalah tersebut. Aku pun membacanya dengan seksama.

_Ciri-ciri orang yang sedang jatuh cinta_

_Jika berada di dekat orang itu, maka jantung akan berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya dan wajah merona merah, dan tentu saja akan merasa senang bila bisa bersama dengan orang itu._

_Orang itu akan selalu teringat kapanpun dan dimanapun._

_Akan merasa kesal dan sakit hati ketika orang itu dekat dengan orang lain._

_Akan merasa senang bila mengobrol dan/atau menghabiskan waktu bersama._

Setelah aku membacanya, wajahku rasanya memanas dan memerah. Dan aku ingat aku pernah mengalami ciri-ciri yang tertulis di majalah tersebut ketika berada di dekat Sasuke-_kun_. Berarti aku jatuh cinta kepada Sasuke-_kun_?

Benar-benar sulit dipercaya!

Keesokan harinya aku berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya agar tak berangkat sekolah bersama Sasuke-_kun_. Sekarang masih pukul delapan pagi, dan di sekolah hanya ada beberapa murid saja termasuk diriku. Maklum, pelajaran pertama dimulai pada pukul sembilan pagi.

Jantungku berdegup kencang mengingat apa yang akan Sasuke-_kun_ nanti bicarakan. Kulihat seorang pemuda tampan yang aku kenal tengah berjalan memasuki ruang kelas yang masih sepi ini.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura-_chan_!" sapa Sasori seraya meletakkan tas sekolahnya di gantungan yang ada di samping mejanya.

"_Ohayou_, Sasori!" aku membalas sapaan dari Sasori dengan ramah.

"Sakura-_chan_, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan..." ujarnya.

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" pinta Sasori diluar dugaan.

Aku terkejut bukan main, aku bingung harus menjawab apa, dan aku teringat akan satu hal, "_Gomen ne_ Sasori, aku menyukai orang lain..."

Raut muka Sasori berubah kecewa, "Oh... Jadi aku sudah terlambat..."

Aku menunduk malu, "_Gomen ne_ Sasori..."

"Yah, tak apalah... Kalau begitu, semoga kau bahagia bersama si Uchiha itu!" harap Sasori seakan tahu siapa orang yang aku maksud. Rona merah kembali menghiasi kedua pipiku.

"Tak perlu kau bilang juga aku akan membahagiakan Sakura-ku" ucapan seseorang yang tiba-tiba terdengar di ruang kelas ini telah membuat kami menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke-_kun_ berjalan mendekatiku, sementara Sasori berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Sasuke. Ketika mereka berpapasan, mereka menghentikan langkahnya.

END OF SAKURA'S POV

"Aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika kau membuat Sakura-_chan_ menangis" bisik Sasori seraya tersenyum hambar.

"Aku akan melindunginya, walaupun nyawaku taruhannya" bisik Sasuke seraya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Setelah saling berbisik, mereka pun kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka masing-masing. Langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika telah berada tepat dihadapan Sakura.

"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke.

Jantung Sakura berdegup sangat kencang dan wajahnya sudah supeer merah, "Y-ya?"

"_Aishiteru_..." ujar Sasuke dan langsung mengecup singkat bibir tipis Sakura.

"_A-aishiteru mo_..." ujar Sakura masih dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Di halaman belakang sekolah yang berupa taman itu, terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang tengah terduduk dengan kedua kakinya yang terlipat. Kedua mata lavendernya tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan cairan bening yang sering kita sebut dengan air mata.

Ia tak menyesal dengan semua yang ia lakukan untuk temannya. Ia melepaskan orang yang ia cinta untuk kebahagiaan temannya.

"Hei!" seseorang memanggilnya.

Spontan, ia pun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ dan berkulit _tan_ tengah tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Hinata dengan suara parau.

"Namaku Naruto Namikaze! Salam kenal Hinata-_chan_!" ujar Naruto penuh semangat. Naruto mendekati Hinata dan duduk bersila di sebelah gadis bermarga Hyuga itu.

"Kau sangat hebat saat kau melidungi Sakura-_chan_ dari Karin!" puji Naruto.

Entah kenapa kini air mata Hinata berhenti mengalir, rasa sedihnya kini tergantikan oleh perasaan senang ketika bersama dengan Naruto.

"A-apa keputusanku benar, Namikaze-_san_?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Keputusanmu sangat benar!" jawab Naruto tanpa menghilangkan cengiran khasnya, "Dan satu lagi! Jangan panggil aku dengan nama keluargaku!" lanjut Naruto.

"_Wa-wakatta_, Naruto-_kun_..." ujar Hinata.

"Hinata-_chan_, kita berteman, ya!" seru Naruto.

Kini mereka berteman, namun suatu saat nanti mereka akan merubah status mereka dari berteman menjadi... mungkin menjadi sepasang kekasih yang berbahagia...

OWARI...


End file.
